Don't You Worry, I'll Wake Up
by mirrorimage33
Summary: "'Why'd you have to do this' Grimmjow muttered as he leaned forward with his forehead resting on the top of Ichigo's hands. He rocked back and forth. Ichigo's family and Grimmjow's little sister stood around the room as well, watching sadly as Grimmjow broke down. 'We were supposed to be forever, remember'" Grimmichi. Rated K , I guess. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Guys, I think I'm going to rewrite Kidnappings and Love. Maybe. Not completely sure yet. Anyways, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while...I've just been having some...problems and I've forgotten my stories. Thank you all for being patient with me and I'm so, so, ****_so_**** grateful for all of my followers and the people who give me reviews and even just the people that read my stories. Thank you all.**

**I don't own bleach.**

**xxxx**

_The two of them were grinning happily at each other as they strode through down-town, holding hands. _

_"__No way!" Ichigo said, laughing at the seriousness written across his fiancé's face._

_"__Yes way! He slugged me in the gut and I beat him to a bloody pulp! It was-" Grimmjow paused to laugh a little, "It was hilarious!" Ichigo leaned against Grimmjow as he broke down into a fit of giggles. _

_"__I just can't believe the stuck up emo boss of yours let you slip by unscathed for an incident like-" Ichigo stopped talking, and laughing for that matter, as he listened for the sound he had heard. Grimmjow went to ask him why he'd stopped walking, but Ichigo just put a finger to his lips. _There it was again. The sound of a child crying.

_Ichigo whipped around to face the road, eyes widening as he saw the toddler bawling in the middle of the street. Glancing around, there was no worried man or woman in sight, so, without giving it a second thought, he ran into the road and grabbed the child swiftly. He went to run back to the sidewalk, but he only vaguely heard Grimmjow shout his name in panic before a searing pain went through him. His only thought was to curl around the child and protect it._

_He wavered in and out of consciousness, barely hearing the screeching of sirens._

_"__I-i-is th-the kid…..is he…al…right?" Ichigo asked, struggling to form words. He only heard about half of what the paramedic was saying._

_"__Yes, Mr. Kurosaki, he is fine thanks to you…..stay..ake….Mr. Kurosaki…hello?...Can you…..me….." and suddenly, the noises were gone. The buzzing in his head, the voices around him, the colors of the world, and even the loud, shrieking sirens were gone. He didn't know where he was, but he closed his eyes, content to stay there and let the pain sink away._

**xxxx**

"Why'd you have to do this?" Grimmjow muttered as he leaned forward with his forehead resting on the top of Ichigo's hands. He rocked back and forth. Ichigo's family and Grimmjow's little sister stood around the room as well, watching sadly as Grimmjow broke down.

"We were supposed to be forever, remember? We were supposed to get married and adopt a little boy and then a little girl and raise them together as siblings. I was gonna teach the boy to be a man and to defend himself and his little sister. You were gonna teach the little girl to be smart and tutor her brother and he was gonna be a jock and she was gonna be girly and go to every game and we were supposed to leave them with their friends while we spent the weekend in Hawaii or something and…and…we were gonna be the old people in the nursing home causing trouble…and…God, why'd you have to leave like this?...I'll never give up. I don't care if I have to take on a second job if your family stops wanting to pay the bills, I'll keep you here until I die…..I can't live without you!...Baby, you…you gotta…..come back to me…." Grimmjow finally broke down into tears. Eventually, Grimmjow's grip on Ichigo's cold hand loosened and he fell forward to let his forehead rest on Ichigo's bed. Nelliel, his younger sister, walked over and pushed him back to slouch in the chair, semi-comfortably. She grabbed a spare hospital blanket and covered him with it, watching as his face contorted in pain and sadness even in his sleep.

xxxx

**He didn't know where he was when he woke up. He couldn't see anything but darkness. Even as he took a few steps, his footsteps didn't echo. He was alone. For a moment it was maddening. Total, complete silence is worse than you'd think. **

**"****Ichigo?" a familiar voice asked sweetly, slightly surprised. It was a voice that he hadn't heard in years. He whipped around.**

**"****M-mom?" Ichigo stuttered, his heart clenching painfully in his chest. He ran to her and crushed her in a bear hug, finally feeling his mother's warmth again.**

**"****Oh, Ichigo….you're so much taller now…" she said as tears gleamed in her eyes. Ichigo pulled away to look at her and smiled. **

**"****It's so good to see you again…but…" Suddenly, Ichigo gasped with wide, worried eyes. "Grimmjow! Oh my Good Lord! Where am I? How do I get out? I…I need to get back to him! Lord knows how long I've been gone! Mom, I know I've just gotten here, but how do I get back?" He turned around to see her staring at him quietly, sadness in her eyes.**

**"****Ichigo…I don't know how long you've been here, but…until your body is ready for you to wake up, you can't. I…I don't know if you remember, but I was in a coma for a week before my body finally gave up. I stayed in my mind, reliving all my memories, but too many were gone. I started to realize I couldn't remember much of anything important before you were born and I lost hope. That was my mistake. I gave up too easily and my body did too. Just don't give up, and I suppose you'll have a chance." She smiled at him with trembling lips and he sighed.**

**"****That sounds like a good idea actually…" Ichigo thought aloud as he suddenly felt dizzy. Everything went dark, but in the blink of an eye, he was standing on the stairs in his dad's house. He had only a moment to wonder what was going on before a little blur of orange and green ran straight through him, followed more slowly by two older people he recognized as his grandparents.**

**"****Now, Ichigo…slow down. I don't want you to startle your mother. She might drop the baby!" His grandmother Chi scolded fondly. The tiny child he now recognized as his younger self turned around to face her with an excited grin, about to say something when the front door opened. **

**"****We're home!" Ichigo's father said happily, carrying one baby as his mother carried the other. **

**_Ah. He remembered this day. It was the day Karin and Yuzu came home._**

**"****Lemme see, mommy! I wanna see em'!" Little Ichigo exclaimed, nearly bouncing up and down.**

**"****Why don't we go into the living room, sweetheart? Then you can hold them too." Masaki asked and Little Ichigo bolted into the next room, plopping down on his favorite chair.**

**"****Okay, now sit very still and don't move…good. Now, hold her like this…" Masaki sat the almost imperceptibly darker haired girl down on his lap, showing him how to cradle her. She then showed him how to cradle the other girl as well, quickly getting out her camera to snap a picture.**

**"****I love them, mommy. Can we keep them?" Little Ichigo asked innocently.**

**Even Ichigo himself chuckled at his younger version's innocence, as did the four adults in the room. **

**"****Of course we can keep them. They came out of mommy's tummy, after all." Isshin laughed when his boy smiled a big grin and looked down at his sisters again.**

**"****I'm always going to protect them. Hey, mommy?"**

**"****Yes, Baby?"**

**"****I wanna start Karate. I think it'll help me protect them!" Little Ichigo smiled real big again and petted one of his little sisters' heads. After a few more moments of watching his mom and grandparents interact with his father and little sisters, the light around him started to dwindle away and he felt like he was falling as the ground slipped out from under him. The sounds around him faded away again as the darkness surrounded him once again.**

xxxx

"Grimmjow…it's been six months. Don't you think…" Nelliel cut herself of with a squeak as Grimmjow glared up at her, mussed and distraught.

"NO! I'm _NEVER_ giving up on him! Never, Nel. Never!" Grimmjow nearly yelled. Nel backed away as her brother started to shake and mutter to himself, grasping Ichigo's hand like a life line – and to him, it was.

_Oh, please, Lord in Heaven, please let Ichigo wake up. For the sake of my brother, me, Ichigo's family and his friends, and for the sake of Grimmy and Ichi's future together and for the sake of the medical world, please help Ichigo wake up. Only you know how badly a genius like that red-head is needed…_ Nel prayed as she slowly walked from the room, arms wrapped around herself. _Oh dear lord I pray he wakes up, for I don't believe Grimmjow will last much longer._

xxxx

**He didn't know how long it had been, but he'd been through just about everything. He'd relived every memory, good and bad, that he'd ever had and could remember. But…he was starting to lose hope. He tried so hard not to, but he was nearing the end of his memories. It hadn't been too long ago this had happened, maybe a month, if that.**

**"****Ichi-uh….hold on…wait, it's here somewhere…" Grimmjow stuttered, patting his suit, trying to find something unknown to Ichigo as the red-head watched in amusement. So far, he'd knocked over two glasses of wine, a pitcher of water, put his hand in the oil dip for the bread, and they had only just gotten the appetizer. Finally, Grimmjow's eyes lit up in horror, excitement, and anxiousness all at the same time.**

**"****Grimm, babe? What's wrong?" Ichigo had never seen Grimmjow this flustered – in fact, he'd never seen flustered ****_at all_****. **

**"****N-nothing, I just…uh…well, you see- I really love you, you know? A-and you're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you and your cooking and I really, really love you and you're so amazing and someone as rugged and rough as me…I don't even know how you love me…and you're amazing ad beautiful and I don't deserve you, but I've got you and I'm never letting you go…unless you wanna go I guess, because I'd do anything to make you happy and I love you so much and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you and-" Ichigo cut him off with a laugh he'd been holding in. "O-oh…oh…yeah…I've probably just made a fool out of myself what was I thinking when I thought…I don't even know…of course you wouldn't want me and-" Once again, Grimmjow was cut off as Ichigo slid into his side of the booth, pressing up next to him.**

**"****Yes." Ichigo whispered.**

**"****W-what?" Grimmjow spluttered.**

**"****Yes…I'll marry you. You're also the best thing that's ever happened to me and I don't know why you think you don't deserve me. You're just as amazing to me as I am to you, Love." Ichigo pressed his lips to Grimmjow's cheek, nose, and lips before he slid back into his side of the booth, facing a red, grinning Grimmjow that looked like he was in heaven. And it was just in time for their food to come out too.**

**Ichigo felt tears rushing down his face as he watched the scene play out. He kept watching as he and Grimmjow talked and laughed like normal again. He walked over and tried to touch Grimmjow, but his hand passed right through his face as his image started to flicker. **

**"****No!" Ichigo cried, trying to grasp at anything on Grimmjow, but to no avail as his image kept going away. **

**Abruptly, Ichigo jerked. His heart started beating faster and faster, thumping in his chest and when the next memory came to mind, it was the day he remembered going into this state of darkness. He was in his mind, his own vision, watching through his own eyes what happened, not just watching from the sidelines. This time, though, he heard everything. The truck horn, the child's startled cry, Grimmjow's multiple shouts, everything. He felt the pain again, and went through the memory. He asked the paramedic if the child was okay, he listened to what she said, and then he blacked out. **

**He was back in the darkness.**

xxxx

Grimmjow's head snapped up when he heard the heart monitor beep faster. He panicked as he saw Ichigo's body jerk a few times and then lay still. He ran out into the hall, grabbing the first nurse he saw and telling her what happened. She called for Ichigo's doctor, as well as his father in the west wing, and then ran to the room behind the tired, worried, blue-haired man.

"W-what's happening?" Grimmjow asked frantically as he watched the nurse check the different monitors.

"Well, Mr. Jeagerjaques, I can tell you one thing for sure. Soon, you'll be having an important event happen in your life. Now, whether it be a marriage or a funeral, I can't be sure." The nurse said bluntly, Grimmjow both panicking even more and appreciating the bluntness.

Ichigo's body jerked again and his heart beat increase once more.

"But, good sir, I do personally fear for the worse."

xxxx

**Ichigo hurt. He hurt bad. It wasn't from any wounds that he could tell, just overly stiff muscles, almost as though he hadn't moved in a while. He tried to move, but his head hurt and his body felt like lead.**

**He felt his chest jerk upwards and he faintly heard the sound of a fast, steady beeping, like a sound you hear in the hospital, which matched the thumping pace of his own heart. His heart clenched and for a moment, the beeping turned into a steady sound before it revived itself and started steadily beeping again, once again with the pace of his own heart. **

**Finally, it clicked.**

**_I'm in the hospital. I can hear the heart monitor. That means…I'm alive. Grimmjow! Grimmjow, can you hear me?_**** Ichigo tried to call out, but his voice only happened in his head. He felt himself start coughing as he struggled to open his eyes. He heard an indistinct voice suddenly shout his name and he struggled to recognize it as Grimmjow's.**

**"****Ugh…" He heard himself groan as someone took whatever it was out of his throat, allowing him to breathe on his own again. He took a few deep breaths, before he tried to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was bright, cerulean blue eyes brimming with tears and happy, unbelieving grin staring down at him.**

xxxx

Grimmjow was just about in tears again as he heard the heart monitor go flat before it almost immediately revived itself. He gripped Ichigo's hand and then the nurse squeaked in surprise as the doctor and Ichigo's father slightly shoved her out of the way and they carefully extracted the tube in Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo coughed and coughed for a few minutes before settling down. Grimmjow felt Ichigo's hand tighten around his own and he watched in anticipation as the doctor and Isshin checked vitals while Ichigo groaned.

"Ugh…" Ichigo grunted, rolling his head slightly to face Grimmjow. Grimmjow's face split into a grin as he allowed tears to spill over when he saw those loving, warm, honey-brown eyes.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow whispered as he stood up, knocking over the hospital chair, to lean his forehead on Ichigo's. "I thought you were gone. Oh my god…your heart actually stopped for a second. I thought you were gonna leave me for good and-"

"Grimm…I…love you…" Ichigo muttered through his raspy throat, as he hadn't spoken in months. Isshin had him sit up and drink water. Not once, though, did he let go of Grimmjow's hand. When he'd drank all he could, he lifted Grimmjow's hand to his face and kissed his palm before resting the older male's hand on his cheek.

"I love you too, Ichi. Never leave me again, please." Grimmjow murmured as he rested his forehead on Ichigo's.

"Never." Ichigo whispered as he closed his eyes and kissed Grimmjow with more love than he ever had.

"Never." Ichigo whispered once more as they broke away. He smiled a tired grin at Grimmjow, who hugged him carefully to his chest.

"God, I love you."

"I love you, too, you big baby…I can't believe you worried I wouldn't come back to you. You're my life."

"I…" Grimmjow sniffled a little, "I didn't cry…I swear…" Ichigo chuckled and hugged him again, smiling as his sister and friends suddenly piled in. Soon, he fell asleep again, content, as Grimmjow slept beside him, curled around him protectively.

**xxxx**

**That's it. THanks for reading.**

**Review please.**

**(:**

**-T**


	2. Chapter 2

**GUYS IT'S UP. This is the second ****_and final_**** chapter of Don't You Worry, I'll Wake Up.**

**It was supposed to be a one-shot, but I had a bit of convincing done by **_kurie-tibiti_ **and here we are.**

**Love you guys! **

**Bleach isn't mine, read and review please, and enjoy!**

"Daddy?" a tiny voice squeaked from beside his bed, slightly jolting Ichigo out of his sleep. Grimmjow was still sleeping soundly next to him and didn't look like he'd be waking soon. Ichigo looked around in question, noticing only a nurse, an older, official- looking woman, and his doctor.

"What?" Ichigo asked, whispering, as not to wake his fiancé.

"He said 'Daddy', Mr. Kurosaki." His doctor told him. He raised his eyebrows, looking around for another male in the room, but only found himself and Grimmjow.

"What do you-ah!" Ichigo squeaked in surprise when a tiny, chubby hand patted the bed. Another one joined it soon after, gripping the bed sheets. A small, mussed bush of brown, naturally highlighted hair appeared over the side of the bed.

"Hello, Mr. Kurosaki. I am Yoruichi Urahara. I-" introduced the older woman in the room.

"Wait, Urahara? Like, Kisuke Urahara?" Ichigo asked, cutting the beautiful tanned woman off.

"You know my husband?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah! I haven't seen him in forever! He's one of my dad's good friends." Ichigo exclaimed. "It's so nice to meet the woman he married!" He held out his hand, sitting up with the help of his doctor as the nurse resituated Grimmjow.

Yoruichi shook his hand with a smile. "I knew I had recognized your name from somewhere – you're his godson! It's nice to finally meet you, but, another time. Right now, we have business to attend to." She took a clipboard from her bag that had a large stack of papers on them. The nurse came to Ichigo's side of the bed and hoisted a small child up to sit near Ichigo. The child's bright green eyes glowed in excitement as he seemed to look around at Ichigo, the wall behind him, Grimmjow, and the bed. Finally, the child patted the bed and found Ichigo's blanket-covered leg.

"Daddy! You woke up!" He squealed, clumsily patting his way over to Ichigo. He plopped down right on his lap, laying his tiny hands on Grimmjow's arm that was wrapped around Ichigo's waist.

"M-me?" Ichigo whispered to the child. "I-I'm not-" He cut himself off as he really stared at the child's eyes. Yes, they were joyful and bright, green with flecks of gold and brown in them…but they also looked fogged. Ichigo opened his mouth to ask, but Yoruichi answered his question for him.

"He is blind." She told him quietly. "Born that way. He grew up with good parents, he was always happy. Can't understand what we mean by blind, but he's a good kid."

"Y-you sound like you're trying to bribe me or something…oh. OH. _Ooooh…_He-oh." Ichigo trailed off, looking at the child. "What's your name little guy?"

"Shuu!" Shuu grinned a childish smile that could light up the darkest place on Earth. "My name is Shuu, Daddy!" The young child giggled, hugging Ichigo's neck.

"A-and how old are you, Shuu?" Ichigo stuttered, hugging the child back. He nudged Grimmjow with his foot under the blankets, trying to wake him up.

"I'm five!" Shuu squealed happily, holding up all of his fingers. He fell backwards and landed on his back, staying still for a moment before he started giggling again, waving his limbs around. Grimmjow groggily sat up, kissing Ichigo on the temple before he spotted the child.

"Shuu!" Grimmjow exclaimed, sweeping the kid into his arms. "How's mah boy?" Grimmjow lifted himself off the bed to playfully swing the boy around.

"Papa!" the boy shrieked giddily. Ichigo watched stunned as his big, bad fiancé, who supposedly hated children, interacted with one like it was his own.

"I need to walk." Ichigo stated simply, making everyone in the room freeze as he swung his legs off the bed, touching his toes to the cold floor. Ichigo jerked them back for a moment before laying his feet flat on the floor. Grabbing the monitors on his chest, making sure they were only the monitors, he pulled them off and grabbed his IV cart, bringing it towards him.

"Ichigo!" Ms. Unohana yelped, not sure how to convince Ichigo back into bed.

"Ichi, you can't-"

"I'M WALKIN' RIGHT NOW IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO NOW MOVE." He told them in a raised voice. They moved back and he leaned heavily on the IV stand as he gripped it with both hands, standing on shaky legs. Ichigo breathed heavily as he made the effort to stand in place. He didn't care that he was already out of breath, he needed to walk because he knew what was silently being asked of him – _take the child in._

-Ichigo didn't know if he could do that. The boy seemed sweet, obviously, but a child? Let alone a _blind_ child. -

The orange-headed male stood for a few seconds before taking his first step forward in almost a year. One after another, some minutes apart, others seconds, he made it to the door. "Walk and talk, Ms. Yoruichi?" he asked quietly. "And will you grab that big bottle of water please?" The woman quickly consented.

-Grimmjow obviously loved the child already, and his Godfather's wife definitely wanted him to take the boy in, but what was he supposed to do with a _child?_ A _bloody child!_ Now that he thought of it, both he and Grimmjow had had to help with their younger sisters when they were little…he had the best doctor in the entire country as a father…and he and Grimmjow definitely had room for a third person in their flat…-

"Mr. Kurosaki? Are you sure you're okay?" Yoruichi snapped him out of his thoughts with a concerned expression.

"Uh, yes. And…" Ichigo stopped to take a deep breath. "Please, call me Ichigo."

"Alright, Ichigo. I have a few questions for you. First, do you have any for me?"

"Yes…um, why are Grimmjow and I 'Papa' and 'Daddy?' And who is that kid?" he muttered, not able to speak plainly for his lack of breath and lack of speaking. He realized he was only about seven steps away from his room's door.

"Well…he's the child you saved from the car last June. He had apparently wandered away from the orphanage women who had been taking care of him."

"Hold on…how long have I been out? I…I-I didn't miss our…wedding…did I?" Ichigo's voice trembled in sadness. "Oh, god I did!" He leaned heavily on his IV stand again when he caught the date on the calendar. May, 20_15._ The last thing he remembered, it had been July 31st, 20_14_. Their wedding had been set for December 24th, 2014. Ichigo felt terrible.

"Anyway, Ichigo…the child needs a home. He bonded with Grimmjow while waiting in the hospital…I came to take him away to a foster home, but he bawled and wouldn't let go of Grimmjow. I sat and listened to Grimmjow tell Shuu stories about you. At one point, Grimmjow pulled me aside and asked about adoption…I've made all the proper preparations, they just need your consent. I know it's a lot to ask-" Ichigo interrupted her angrily.

"_A LOT TO ASK?! _YEAH IT'S A LOT TO ASK! I-"

"Mr. Kurosaki. This is a hospital." A nurse said as she walked by and Ichigo glowered at Yoruichi.

"A lot to ask, you say? I've just woken up from a yearlong _coma_, my body feels like I'll collapse any moment, I haven't had more than five minutes privacy with my own fiancé, and I've a kid calling me dad – a kid I don't know! And you expect me to just take him in?" he whisper-yelled at the mocha-skinned woman.

"He needs a place to go…" she whispered back.

"I need to go back to my room and talk – _privately_ – with Grimmjow." Ichigo told her sternly, turning back and shuffling back to his room. As his father, who had been alerted of the situation, and Grimmjow helped him back into bed, Yoruichi picked the child up and took him from the room, Isshin leaving as well, leaving Grimmjow and Ichigo finally alone.

"Ichi, I-"

"While I was in a yearlong coma, you bonded with a blind, homeless orphan that I saved from death-by-car, therefore nearly taking the child's place, and you – and apparently everyone else in the universe – want me to agree to take the child home. Did I miss anything?" Ichigo interrupted, no emotion showing on his face. Grimmjow slowly shook his head.

"No…and I know-"

"That it's a lot to ask for and a lot to take in? A lot to think about? Especially for someone who just woke up from a long, painful, unmoving sleep? What, did you all just think I was going to be fine and dandy with taking a _blind_ child home with me, you know, right after I opened my eyes and smiled as I got up and strutted around the room, perfectly fine from not moving for a year?" Ichigo growled, getting irritated at the world in general. Grimmjow hung his head.

"Look, I just-"

"You've bonded with the child and won't be able to bear see go anywhere but home with the two of us." Ichigo interrupted once again.

"You know-"

"What? That this conversation's feeling a little one sided?" Ichigo asked, sarcastically smiling before his expression dropped and he looked at Grimmjow with a deadpan expression. "It. _Should._" Ichigo looked away and glowered at the wall before setting his gaze back on Grimmjow. "I know you better than anyone else, Grimmjow. I know what you're gonna say and do when you're gonna say and do it. I haven't lost my touch in the last year." Ichigo grabbed the bottle of water and sucked down half of it before continuing. "Now, I'm going to lay down and think about this while I try and sleep because I just _know_ I have to do tests and therapy tomorrow." With that, Ichigo lay down and rolled over, closing his eyes to go back to sleep. He heard Grimmjow sigh and move closer to his bed before the bigger man lay a kiss on his forehead, nose, and lips.

"Then goodnight, Ichigo.."

"Actually…lay with me…please…"

Ichigo could practically hear the grin on Grimmjow's face as Ichigo felt him crawl in behind him and wrap his strong arms around Ichigo, tucking the smaller male into his chest.

"I love you Ichigo." Grimmjow whispered, settling his face in between Ichigo's shoulder blades.

"I love you too, Grimmjow. So, so much.."

With that, the room settled for comfortable silence as the two of them drifted off into sleep…even though it was only about five in the afternoon…

Three and a half months later, time found Ichigo in the physical therapy ward of the hospital, pissed off at his father and fiancé.

"It's for your own good, Ichi." Grimmjow stated, his arms crossed.

"Yes, dear son! We just want to make extra sure you're okay-" Isshin started, holding a now barely-six-year-old Shuu in his arms.

"IM FINE! LOOK! IM RUNNING! IM JUMPING! NOW LOOK AT ME! IM _PRETENDING TO SWIM_! I could have been released two _weeks_ ago! Just let me ooooooouuuut!" Ichigo interrupted, whining out the last sentence.

Isshin sighed, glancing at Grimmjow before nodding. "Fine. You stay one more night here, and you can go home, tomorrow morning. After the hospital opens." Ichigo's father set the child down and walked from the room, leaving just the therapist, Grimmjow, Shuu, and Ichigo.

"Well, Mr. Kurosaki, I think you're doing great. I'd still like you to practice a bit every day, but you're fine." Hanataro smiled at his newly-found orange-haired friend, also leaving the room.

The three of them were silent for a moment before Ichigo bent down in front of Shuu.

"Hi sweety. Why don't I give you to Ms. Unohana for a while so Papa and I can talk, hmm?" Ichigo said sweetly, to which Shuu nodded excitedly, letting Ichigo heft him up.

After Ichigo caught Unohana in the hall and passed the child over to her, as she was happy to take him on her rounds for a bit, he led Grimmjow down to the Cafeteria with their fingers interlaced. They bought some sandwiches and drinks and sat at a two-seater table near the windows.

"Grimm…I've been thinking…maybe it wouldn't be so bad, having a kid in the house…" Ichigo started, putting his sandwich back on its tray.

"Ichi…are you…are you agreeing to take Shuu in..?" Grimmjow's voice dwindled into a disbelieving whisper as he stared wide-eyed at the love of his life.

"Yeah, Grimm. I am. I know that I can always resume my high-paying job here at the hospital, the job that actually has reasonable hours, you can continue to run your tat shop, that also pays good money, we can always buy a house…and a kid might be fun." Ichigo grinned at Grimmjow after his tiny speech, and Grimmjow grinned back eagerly.

"God I love you." Grimmjow said, hugging Ichigo before sitting back in his own seat.

"I love you, too, Grimm. Forever and always."


End file.
